


REPUTAción

by saraimt



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Romance, SHINee Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraimt/pseuds/saraimt
Summary: "Tu reputación son las primeras seis letras de esa palabra. Llevarte a la cama era más fácil que respirar."Jinki's never given much importance to rumors, and its not rumors which draw him to Key. There's something about him, and Jinki can't wait to find out what it is.

  This is my declaration of love to people who have been judged harshly for their past liaisons, which really have nothing to do with anyone but themselves. Also, its based on one of my absolute favorite songs by Ricardo Arjona, "Tu Reputacion"





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is the /slightest/ of slutshaming (not by any main characters). This fic was inspired by a song “Tu Reputación” by Ricardo Arjona. The song and an English translation of the lyrics can be found here: http://reputacion.weebly.com/
> 
> This was originally written for SHINee Big Bang 2016, I'm just crossposting to AO3 because its my preferred fic reading platform! 
> 
> Also, in case you aren’t aware “re puta” means super slutty. Or Super Slut, you know, like a super hero. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr: saraimt.tumblr.com

♫ Tu reputación son las primeras seis letras de esa palabra  
Llevarte a la cama era más fácil que respirar ♫

 

Despite considering himself oblivious to the university's social happenings, Jinki had heard the rumors. Rumors about a gorgeous boy who was the embodiment of lust, and that no one was immune to his charms. He wasn’t sure where he’d heard it from, but the stories had been told more than once. Some of the stories were lewd and others clearly embellished, but all of the stories were demeaning. Jinki scoffed and ignored them, not truly knowing anything about the boy called Key, aside from how smoldering his eyes were.

 

“What are you staring at, Jinki?” One of the student editors of the literary magazine asked.

 

“Nothing,” Jinki lied and darted his eyes down at the plate in front of him. He couldn’t help it, he’d spotted Key across the restaurant and hadn’t been able to look away. There was something magnetic about the other boy, something that drew Jinki in and rendered him speechless.

 

“Oh good lord, not you too Jinki!” Joohyun groaned. “I refuse to accept that one of the best guys I know is attracted to Kim Key.”

 

“Is that his real name?” Jinki asked before he could stop himself. He was interested, that much was undeniable, but he hadn’t worked up the nerve to talk to Key.

 

Joohyun shrugged and nodded. “We went to high school together. Before he turned into this huge…”

 

“Huge what?” Jinki challenged. He knew Joohyun wouldn’t finish her sentence; she cared too much about her spotless reputation.

 

“You should talk to him, Jinki hyung,” Taemin said, poking at his food. “He’s actually really nice. He tutored me in one of my electives.”

 

Jinki smiled at the younger boy. He was the newest addition to the literary magazine staff, but he was already Jinki’s favorite.

 

“If it makes you feel any better about your chances, I hear that getting into his pants is easier than breathing,” Donghae snorted. Jinki didn’t have to intervene though, because Siwon reached over and punched Donghae in the arm muttering ‘Don’t be an ass’ under his breath.

 

Jinki allowed himself another peek at where Key was sitting, and smiled when he saw the boy let out a loud howl of a laugh. Laughter wracked Key’s body and it made Jinki’s chest pool with warmth.

 

♫ Tu teléfono es de total dominio popular ♫

 

Jinki made it a point to never use the restroom on campus. He was a nervous pee-er, and it didn't help that the bathroom in the English department was always filthy. But he had to go, and he had to go now.

 

That's how Jinki found himself in the Student Union basement, alone thankfully. As the sense of relief settled on his shoulders, Jinki began to take in his surroundings. There was a lot of writing on the bathroom stall walls, jokes and drawings taking up a lot of the surface area. A few of them were actually quite good, but something completely different caught his eye.

 

A few inches above the toilet paper holder, a phone number was written. Above it, though, stemmed comments and arrows pointing to the number. When Jinki was finished doing his business, he flushed the toilet, and got a closer look at what was written.

 

Key  
xxx-xxxx-xxxx  
Call for a fucking good time

 

Jinki was surprised to find Key’s phone number written on a bathroom stall, as if it was public domain, but he was even more shocked by the words written around it. There were extremely derogatory words, but there were only a few of them. The rest of the comments were praises talking about just how amazing Key was in bed, and in general.

 

Great guy, amazing fuck.

 

Wow, just wow. A+.

 

Cool dude, fucks like a fiend.

 

It was weird, but Jinki was oddly proud of Key. Good for him for doing well for himself, thought Jinki. Smiling to himself, he exited the stall to wash his hands. He walked back into the stall, however, and saved the phone number to his cell.

 

♫ Y tu colchón tiene mas huellas que una playa en pleno verano  
Has hecho el amor más veces que mi abuela, y aun no acabas ni la escuela ♫

 

Unable to concentrate any longer, Jinki stretched his arms over his head and let his eyes flutter closed. He needed to move or else he was going to fall asleep right on top of his Ethics textbook. Jinki signaled at Sunyoung that he was going to take a quick stroll around the library. She smiled and nodded at him, so Jinki pushed the chair back, gliding against the blue carpet.

 

Jinki was planning on walking down to the coffee shop right outside the library, but he remembered that he was still missing a few more sources for his paper. He figured that he could round up those books and treat Sunyoung to a coffee since she was so benevolently keeping him company during his most stressful time. So he headed up to the stacks on the fifth floor and pulled his phone out to double check the location.

 

He was wandering around checking reference numbers, when he heard a loud whine coming from one of the group study rooms along the edge of the library. Thinking that someone could be hurt, Jinki walked towards the sound. He peaked in the farthest room, the little window in the door giving him enough space to look inside. The lights were off and there was no one occupying the room, so he kept going. One of the rooms held a dozing girl; another had two guys with obnoxiously large headphones covering their ears. The one on the end though, had the thing that had drawn Jinki close.

 

There were two people having sex. It seemed to be really good sex, too.

 

The girl was mostly clothed, as far as Jinki could see, laid across the small table of the room. She was wearing a skirt that had pooled at her hips, since she had her legs wrapped around the guy's midsection. With her head tossed back in pleasure, Jinki could see that her eyes were closed tightly, and she was biting her bottom lip harshly, probably to keep from making a sound like the one that caught Jinki's attention. She looked like the epitome of pleasure, with her thighs clenching and her back arching clear off the table until she was almost sitting. The guy, also dressed, had his face buried in her neck, and Jinki could see how his powerful thrusts were rocking the table.

 

Just as Jinki was about to turn and leave the pair to their activity, the guy stood tall and held the girl's hips as he grinded against her. The girl let out a squeal, but Jinki was more surprised by the man's face than the noise. It was Key. Key was fucking this girl within an inch of her life, and was still somehow managing to make eye contact with Jinki.

 

Jinki was startled, but for some reason he didn’t look away. It didn’t look like Key minded, especially not with the smirk he shot at Jinki, never slowing down. Key was glistening with sweat that had no doubt built up from his exertion, making him look like he was glowing. He was wearing a swoop neck t-shirt, and his exquisite neck and sharp collarbone demanded Jinki’s attention, but he couldn’t draw his eyes away from Key’s. There was no reaction from the other man; Key only shifted so he could bring one arm across the girl’s back to steady her, still fucking her hard enough to rattle the table. For a moment, Jinki just stood there and held Key’s gaze while the other man had sex. It was arousing as fuck, and while Jinki had never watched porn before he could definitely understand the draw of it now.

 

The girl let out a strangled cry, catching both Jinki and Key’s attention. As soon as Key’s eyes fell to the girl before him, Jinki ducked out of sight. He admonished himself for having stood there for so long, for watching Key like he had. It was stupid of him, and not only because watching other people had sex made him a bit of a voyeur, but because for the rest of the afternoon he couldn’t get the image out of his head.

 

He pulled books from the stacks with the image of Key having sex with the girl in the forefront of his mind. He went to get coffee thinking about how attractive and dominating Key looked as he shook the table with his thrusts.

 

Jinki didn’t get much done for the rest of the day.

 

♫ Y aun sabiendo que no eres el mejor partido  
Dime quien puede contra Cupido ♫

 

Even though he really wanted to, Jinki was unable to go home for fall break. There was a lot of work that he had to do both at the literary magazine and for some of his more demanding classes. Having the campus so empty was rather nice, though, since he was able to walk from one place to another without bumping into someone every third step.

 

The downside, though, was that most of his friends had left for break. There was no one to eat dinner with, or to study with, and that left Jinki in a bit of a funk. He didn’t mind eating on his own in his apartment, but when it came to eating on campus, he always felt weird eating alone. It made him feel like people would look at him with pity, because he didn’t have any friends.

 

“I have friends! I’m not weird!” Jinki wanted to shout as he grabbed food from one of the campus cafeterias. He didn’t, however, because he figured that would bring more negative attention. Or whatever.

 

Studying alone had also proved to be a problem. Usually if Jinki saw that someone else was studying with him, he was able to focus. If there was no one around, he would get distracted and end up watching cat videos for extended periods of time. It was an addiction, but Jinki didn’t know how to stop. That was why he was always studying in groups, even if the subjects his friends were occupied with had nothing to do with his.

 

One afternoon, after a spectacularly wasted morning spent in the library, Jinki was just about ready to pack his things up and head home for the rest of the break. If he wasn’t going to do any of his work, then he preferred to do nothing while also being pampered by his mother. Jinki decided to grab a quick bite to eat in one of the fast food places on the edge of campus before going home to pack, but he never made it back to his apartment.

 

Sitting in one of the booths, eating alone, was Key. Jinki did a double take as he entered the restaurant, wanting to laugh at the coincidence. He walked up to the counter and placed his order then stood to the side to wait for it. Jinki shot a glance at where Key was sitting and watched the other man momentarily. Key was absorbed in a book, his food being completely ignored.

 

Jinki considered going over and sitting with Key, but he couldn’t think of what his opening line should be. Maybe he could say something about being friends with Taemin? But that would be weird and Key would know that Jinki had been talking about him. Perhaps he could make a joke about not wanting to eat alone, or ask Key if he wanted some company. Jinki wasn’t sure though, he’d never been particularly good at initiating a conversation. Most of his friends were his friends because they spoke to Jinki first.

 

The cashier called Jinki’s receipt number, even though he was the only one waiting for food, and Jinki stepped forward to grab his tray. He carefully took his tray to the soda machine and filled the empty cup with Coke, not wanting to attract attention to himself before heading over to talk to Key. He still wasn’t 100% sure about his plan, or what he was going to say, but Jinki decided to wing it.

 

“So you watched me have sex,” said a deep voice behind Jinki, scaring him. Jinki then proceeded to jump, squish his soda cup and spill the drink everywhere. “Shit!”

 

Jinki couldn’t even try to clean up the mess before him, as he was still holding the cup and his food tray. "Oh fuck," Jinki breathed out. This was definitely not part of the plan. Key reached around Jinki and pulled the cup from his hand. The younger boy immediately pulled napkins from the dispenser and tossed them down to where Jinki’s soda had spilled on the counter. Jinki felt like an idiot, but he was able to hold onto his tray with both hands as Key moved around him. A few seconds later, after Key had the spill under control, the cashier ran up to them with a towel in his hand.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Jinki said, to both Key and the cashier.

 

“No worries, man,” the cashier said with a shrug. “It's not like it's busy.”

 

“I’m sorry I startled you,” Key muttered. “This was obviously my fault.”

 

“No! Of course not,” Jinki argued. “I’m a little clumsy, so it was my fault.”

 

“You wouldn’t have squeezed the cup if I didn’t scare you, though,” Key countered. “So, yeah, my fault.”

 

“You didn’t have to help me, though, so thank you,” Jinki replied.

 

“Oh my God, please just go sit down,” the cashier said, clearly exasperated with their uncomfortable exchange. “It was just an accident.”

 

Jinki and Key looked at each other and both started laughing. They walked away from the counter and Key awkwardly handed the half empty cup to the cashier before guiding Jinki to his table.

 

“Well that was the least smooth I’ve ever been,” Key laughed as they sat down.

 

“I’m pretty sure you just witnessed my worst moment,” Jinki joked. “And that was a terrible line.”

 

“It wasn’t a line! I was about to say that since you’ve already seen me have sex then you should have lunch with me so we didn’t sit alone!” Key exclaimed. “I hate eating by myself.”

 

“Oh,” Jinki said, surprised. “I guess that makes sense.”

 

“Why, did you want it to be a line?” Key asked, a smile on his face. “Because if you’d go for it, it could be.”

 

And that was how Jinki and Key started hanging out.

 

♫ Y se es que yo no he sido un monje  
Porque voy a exigirte que seas santa ♫

 

Jinki was sure that his crush was far too obvious to deny. It was why he didn't bother pretending that he didn't like Key as much as he did. If he thought of Key (which was all the time now), Jinki sent him a text message. If he suddenly felt the need to see Key, he’d invite the other boy out. It was nice for Jinki, doing what he wanted and not being shy about it.

 

Jinki was also pretty sure that his feelings were returned. Key sought him out nearly as much as Jinki did. There were lunches and dinners and movies and study dates until they were seeing each other at least three times a week.

 

It was almost like they were dating, except that Key never made a move. Jinki wanted to take the first step, but it never worked out in his favor. If he reached out to take Key's hand, the other boy would get distracted and pull away. If Jinki tried to confess, Key's phone would ring and ruin the moment. It was like the universe didn't want Jinki to have a super cute boyfriend.

 

And he wasn't too happy about that.

 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Jinki finally managed to ask, six weeks after they'd started seeing each other. He'd considered it dating, but he wanted to put a label on what they had. Just for the sake of being able to call Key his boyfriend, really.

 

The two of them were having dinner in Jinki’s apartment on a random Wednesday night and Jinki felt like he couldn't hold back his feelings anymore. He wanted to be able to hold Key's hand and snuggle with him on the couch, among other things.

 

Instead of immediately responding, Key took a moment before he sighed. “Jinki, I don't know.”

 

“What don't you know?” Jinki asked, puzzled. “Have I been reading this wrong? Do you not like me?”

 

“That’s not it at all,” Key replied. “It's just, I think you’re a nice guy.”

 

“I’m confused,” Jinki said genuinely, he wasn’t sure where this was going. “Is that a bad thing?”

 

Key smiled, looking at Jinki fondly. “Look, I don’t have a low self esteem, nor do I regret my past decisions, but I’ve slept around a lot.”

 

“I don’t understand how that has to do with being my boyfriend,” Jinki muttered. He figured that Key was just trying to find a way to let him down easy.

 

“I do like you, a lot actually,” Key admitted. “I just think that you’ll get shit for being with me. People are going to talk and be mean.”

 

Jinki shrugged, “If that was enough to stop me, then I wouldn’t be a very good boyfriend.” It wasn’t like he was blind to the looks and murmured comments they got when they were out together, but that wasn’t something that he cared about.

“I just don’t want to put you through something like that if you just kind of like me, you know?” Key asked, moving his food around his plate. Jinki had waited until they were almost done with their meal before asking, just in case Key wanted to excuse himself. Now the plates in front of them were just a frustration to Jinki, giving Key the perfect excuse to not look him in the eye.

 

“I don’t ‘just kind of like you’ Key,” Jinki assured. “I like you a lot. And I’d like to give us a try.”

 

“I’m not exaggerating, Jinki, I’ve slept around a lot,” Key said again. “Are you going to be okay with that? You’re not going to get crazy jealous and overbearing? Because sometimes people can’t handle the fact that their partner isn’t some pure, virginal being.”

 

“That’s fine-”Jinki said before he was interrupted.

 

“And it’s okay if you’re not comfortable with that, because you shouldn’t be with someone who makes you uncomfortable!” Key ranted. “Not to mention, I’m a flirty person. I just can’t help it, that’s just how I am.”

 

“Key, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Jinki asked, voice steadier than he felt. In his opinion, the only thing that was standing in the way of he and Key becoming a couple was consent. Jinki had nothing else holding him back from trying to make Key see how good they would be together.

 

“Yes?” Key answered, or rather, asked.

 

“Do you mind that I’m not a virgin?”

 

“No,” Key answered with a shake of his head.

 

“Well I don’t mind that you aren’t either,” Jinki confirmed. “I’m not a generally jealous person. As long as you don’t cheat on me or you know, cross boundaries with other people, then I think we’ll be okay.”

 

“Um, okay,” Key said. He gave a firm nod, as if letting the information sink in. Jinki could see that Key was still processing the information, with his eyes flittering from side to side, but he found hope in the way that his lips were pulling into a small smile.

 

“Now, can we finish this dinner and cuddle on the couch?” Jinki asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

 

Key finally looked up and shot Jinki a killer smile, one that lit up his entire face and made him nearly too gorgeous to look at directly, and Jinki knew he’d picked a good one.

 

♫ Si el pasado te enseño a besar así  
Bendito sea el que estuvo antes de mi ♫

 

Three weeks. Key had been Jinki’s boyfriend for three whole weeks and the only way they got physical was cuddling on Jinki’s couch or Key’s bed or wherever else. It wasn’t like Jinki expected them to have sex right away, he didn’t have any expectations, but he was still dying to kiss Key.

 

Jinki wouldn’t have been as distressed as he was if Key had shown no signs of wanting to move forward with the physical aspect of their relationship, but there had been so many almost-kisses that he was going to cry if it didn’t happen soon.

 

After their first official date, which had included the typical dinner and movie, Key had dropped Jinki off at the door of his apartment. They were talking about the movie just outside of his building when Jinki laughed and brought his hand up to cover his loud guffaw. Key leaned over slightly and pulled Jinki’s hand away from his mouth.

 

“Don’t do that,” Key’s voice lowered to a whisper. “I love your laugh.”

 

Jinki had stared up at the slightly taller man, anticipation running through his veins. With the way that Key was staring at his mouth, Jinki was sure that Key would be bending down to kiss him at any moment. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Jinki had frozen. It seemed, however, that he’d be waiting for much longer than he hoped.

 

There had also been the time when Key had accidentally discovered Jinki’s ticklish sides, which led to an impromptu wrestling match on Jinki’s living room floor. It had ended with Jinki pinned to the ground with a smiling and flushed Key leaning heavily over him. Jinki had been so sure that they would be kissing and catching their breath only to run out of it again together, but Key hesitated and in a flash he pulled both of them upright again and excused himself to the bathroom.

 

Even when Key had introduced Jinki to his friends, there had been such a moment. Key’s best friend, Minho, had emphatically explained that Key was a nice boy who deserved to be treated like a prince, to Key’s dismay and Jinki’s amusement. He of course agreed with Minho, wholeheartedly, and Jinki had been happy to say so.

 

“I know he’s a nice boy,” Jinki had said. “I’ll do my best to treat him as he deserves and give him nothing but my best. I promise, Minho, you have nothing to worry about. I have the best intentions.”

 

Minho had stared at Jinki suspiciously before his pursed lips spread into a wide smile. Jinki turned to look at Key, only to find him staring back with a look of plain affection on his face. That time Jinki had gotten a kiss, but only a quick one to the temple that was over far quicker than he’d wanted.

 

Now, three weeks into their relationship, Jinki was pretty sure that he was gonna have an emotional breakdown if Key didn’t kiss him already. There hadn’t even been a peck or a brush of lips to hold Jinki over, and he was falling for Key so quickly that he didn’t know what to do with himself.

 

For what seemed like the hundredth time since they met, Jinki was getting ready to go out with Key. There was a small fair near their university and both of them needed a break from their ever-increasing workload that had piled up just before the fall semester’s end; so spending a bunch of money they didn’t have on a useless activity seemed like the way to go.

 

It proved to be an excellent idea.

 

The fair was just the right amount of frivolous and fun. They spent far too much money on winning a stuffed animal that ended up being stiff and scratchy. They ate junk food from nearly every stall they walked past. And, Jinki got his kiss.

 

Just as they were headed out towards the parking lot, Jinki saw that the line to the Ferris wheel had winded down to just a few people. He dragged Key over to the line, wanting to get rid of the last of the tickets they’d purchased.

 

“Jinki, why don’t we just go catch a movie or something?” Key asked as their turn approached.

 

“Because we still have tickets left!” Jinki answered with a smile.

 

“Who cares?” Key mumbled, pulling a laugh out of Jinki. Jinki figured that maybe Key was tired of being on his feet, but he wanted to get on the Ferris wheel anyway.

 

“Aw, come on, there’s only a few more people ahead of us,” Jinki pouted. He knew that Key was still affected by his pout, and unsurprisingly, Key huffed and nodded. Jinki was pretty sure that his boyfriend was the cutest thing ever, standing there with a pout on his lips, holding a pink stuffed elephant. There was no stopping the overwhelming urge to kiss him, but Jinki limited himself to a small peck on the tip of his nose.

 

Instantly, Key’s face lit up, so bright in fact that Jinki couldn’t bear to look at him. Jinki nudged him forward and wrapped himself around Key’s back, reveling in the warmth building in his chest.

 

It wasn't a bad way to kill the time, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend who was still clutching the stuffed animal to his torso. As the line got shorter and shorter, Jinki swore that he felt Key get stiffer in his arms.

 

"Hey, are you okay?" Jinki asked as the couple in front of them boarded their spot on the Ferris wheel.

 

"I'm fine," Key answered, but his tone sounded much too clipped to hold any truth.

 

"It doesn't seem like you're okay," Jinki replied doubtfully. "If you want we can just go."

 

"No, it's okay, you wanted to get on the Ferris wheel and we're getting on the Ferris wheel."

 

"Key, its o-"

 

"Step up to the white line, let the couple exit before approaching," Jinki was interrupted by a bored teenager who was operating the ride. Since Key was still in front of him, Jinki couldn't see his face very well, but he could see how uncomfortable the other boy was by his posture.

 

"Seriously Key, let's not get on the ride," Jinki said a little more seriously.

 

"It's be fine Jinki," Key answered and walked towards the entrance of the carriage.

 

Jinki couldn't argue with that, so he obediently followed his boyfriend onto the ride, the pink elephant taking one end of the bench, Key in the middle and Jinki on the end. Their hands were clasped together tightly as soon as the security bar was brought against their thighs and the wheel started turning so they were lifted off the ground.

 

After a few moments of silence, Jinki looked over to find Key as white as a sheet.

 

Probably feeling Jinki's eyes on him, Key made a quiet admission, "So I'm afraid of heights."

 

Despite wanting to chuckle and the obviousness of the statement, Jinki pulled Key closer. "I can see that. Why did you get on the ride then?"

 

Key tsked and shrugged while burrowing as close to Jinki as he could, "You wanted to ride it and I didn't think it would be that bad. But… we're really high up."

 

"Think about something else," Jinki suggested mildly. He wasn't sure how Key dealt with fear, but distracting yourself was usually a pretty good way to go. "Think about what you want for dinner."

 

"Jinki, we've had so much junk food, I can't think about eating more," Key responded, his voice tight with anxiety.

 

"Babe, are you going to have a panic attack?" Jinki asked looking over at Key whose eyes were closed tightly and whose breathing looked measured and pained.

 

"No?" The answer was much more like a question, with Key's pitch far higher than Jinki had ever heard.

 

"Oh my G-" Jinki cut himself off, knowing that if he freaked out too it would only worsen the situation. "What can I do?"

 

Key shrugged stiffly, his grip on Jinki was still strong and his eyes were still closed. Jinki wanted to do something to make the situation better for Key, especially since he was the reason why they were on this stupid ride in the first place.

 

As best he could without moving very much at all, Jinki disentangled his right hand from the iron grip of Key's hand and wrapped it around the other boy's midsection. They were flush against each other when Jinki turned his face to nuzzle his nose against Key's cheek.

 

Jinki knew this probably wasn't the best time to be flirtatious, but it was the only thing he could think of to distract Key.

 

Okay, that and he really wanted to kiss the other boy.

 

It was encouraging that Key let his shoulders fall a little from their place around his ears. Jinki progressed to small kisses on his boyfriend's cheek and jaw; only just puckering his lips and applying the slightest of pressure.

 

When Key's shoulders were at normal level, and his breathing had evened out to solid deep breaths, Jinki pressed a small kiss to the corner of Key's lips.

 

With a sharp intake of breath, Key loosened up enough to turn a bit in his seat so he could kiss Jinki properly. There was no room for anxiety with all the passion that was coming off Key in waves. Despite the fear that had been there not moments ago, Key's entire focus shifted to how he wanted to kiss Jinki.

 

Or at least that's what it seemed like to Jinki.

 

It started with a gentle press of lips, Key's soft lips locking against Jinki's plush ones. With an exhale through his nose, Jinki let his lips part around Key's bottom lip. Their lips glided against each other's, then together, as Key slipped his hands into Jinki's hair. Jinki had been growing it out some, and the moment that Key's fingers tightened and tugged on his hair, he was infinitely thankful that he had.

 

Their open lips meant they were breathing into each other, and to be honest, Jinki was a little lost in the sensation of Key's lips pulling and pushing against his.

 

Rhythmic breathing became erratic as Key sucked on Jinki’s bottom lip, a muffled whimper working its way out of Jinki’s throat as his lips parted even further. With the easy access, Key didn’t hesitate to lick into Jinki’s mouth, coaxing quiet noises from Jinki with his evident skill. The kiss was both passionate and deliberate; with every flick of Key’s tongue, every soft exploration of his mouth, Jinki felt like he was falling apart at the seams.

 

And this was just a kiss.

 

If Jinki was falling apart, then his insides were also floating away as he was feeling lighter and happier than he had ever felt before. He was intent on giving back as good as he got it, wanting to make Key feel exactly as good as he felt in that moment.

 

Apparently, Key was also pretty gone on the kiss, because the next thing Jinki knew, there was that annoyed looking teenager coughing loudly to get their attention.

 

Jinki and Key pulled apart, but the way that Key’s eyes were reluctant to leave Jinki’s lips and the way he bit into his own bottom lip as if still savoring the kiss nearly made Jinki dive right back in.

 

“So, there are people waiting,” the teen said loudly.

 

Key nodded and moved to get up and off the ride, holding the pink elephant tightly in one hand and pulling Jinki along with the other.

 

Still dazed, Jinki couldn’t help but be thankful for whoever had taught Key to kiss like that because he got to reap all the benefits.

 

♫ No es dama la que se abstiene  
Dama es la que se detiene cuando encuentra  
Lo que tu encontraste aquí ♫

 

“That guy is so hot,” Key said bluntly. Jinki was pulled from his conversation with Youngho and his girlfriend Joo Eun with how emphatically the words were spoken. He followed his boyfriend’s line of sight and saw that there was an obviously attractive man working the bar. The man was tall and lithe and looked like he could be walking down a runway instead of down the bartop to hand someone their drink. He even had quirky ears that Jinki knew humanized the man enough to make him approachable. Jinki shrugged, losing interest quickly, and turned back to his conversation.

 

The two of them hadn’t been at the bar long; their dinner conversation had run longer than expected, with a few drinks tossed in there, and they rushed over to the bar where some of Key’s friends were celebrating someone’s acceptance into some program or other. Jinki hadn’t been filled in on the details, aside from Key assuring him that his extended circle of friends would love him.

 

That much had been true; Jinki automatically hit it off with several of Key’s friends and their conversation topics ranged from school work to how intensely they felt for animal rights. Even though they were seated next to each other in the booth, Jinki and Key hadn’t carried on any more of their dinner conversation. That didn’t mean that Key let his presence go unnoticed; there was a constant pressure on Jinki’s thigh where Key was resting his hand, gripping and releasing Jinki sporadically.

 

As it got later into the night, a few more drinks in, Key’s laugh became unrestrained and silly. Jinki knew that his boyfriend’s loud chuckles would attract attention of the bar patrons around them, but he didn’t anticipate that it would also be a beacon for the handsome bartender that previously hadn’t paid them too much mind. He was probably encouraged, however, by some of the appreciative glances that Key had shot his way.

 

The man approached their table with a tray full of shots and spared the table a quick glance before settling his gaze on Key. Key still had an enigmatic smile on his face, and Jinki knew exactly why the bartender had approached. When he had his defenses down and his happiness shone through his every pore, Key was simply irresistible.

 

Several of the people in the booth let out whoops at the drinks that were set before them, but Jinki simply reached forward and took the shot nearest to him.

 

“That was nice of you,” Key said, addressing the man before them. He still hadn’t taken his shot, but it was obvious that he knew why they had been brought over.

 

“Well, I thought it would serve as a good ice breaker,” The man laughed. Even his laugh was attractive, Jinki thought to himself. His timbre was low and smooth, making the sound feel like a caress. “What’s your name, beautiful?”

 

“Key,” Key answered with a smile.

 

With a slight smirk, the man reached his hand out towards Key. “Would you like to dance?”

 

Jinki turned to look at Key, wondering if his boyfriend was going to accept the invitation, especially since Jinki had not asked him to dance since they arrived over an hour ago. Key looked back at Jinki and smiled at him brightly.

 

“Not with you, but thanks for the offer,” Key replied. The guy in front of them must have figured out the situation because he shrugged and walked away from the table, taking back the mostly empty tray with him. “So, do you want to dance?”

 

A smile overtook Jinki’s face and he nodded. The rest of the table didn’t seem too interested in what had transpired, and Jinki knew that this sort of thing must’ve happened often for them not to be phased by random people bringing them free drinks.

 

While he could wax poetic about how Key’s flirtations and coy smiles didn’t define who he was or what Jinki meant to him, Jinki was just happy. Happy that he was the one that Key decided to be with, and that’s all that mattered.

 

♫ Si el pasado te enseño a tocarme así  
Benditos los que estuvieron antes que mi ♫

 

If he was being completely honest with himself, Jinki knew that his addiction to Key was getting a little out of hand (even though he was glad that this problem seemed to be mutual). Ever since their first kiss, both of them had a hard time keeping their hands and lips off the other.

 

Now, with every greeting and farewell there was at least a five-minute kiss, unless they were in public (and even then they liked to push the boundaries of propriety).

 

The best thing about it was that these simple acts were completely addictive because of how good they felt and how good they made Jinki feel. It was nice to have a physical reminder of how much he was desired by his boyfriend, even when made their friends a little uncomfortable with how touchy they were.

 

Some of the afternoons they spent together were spent in complete bliss, wrapped around each other, making out fervently in the car, or on the couch, or in Jinki’s bed. And while they hadn’t gone past kissing and reverent caresses, Jinki was completely content with their situation.

 

Even more so when he found out what he’d been missing.

 

One evening, after a few drinks shared with friends at a bar nearby, Jinki and Key walked back to Jinki’s apartment hand in hand. The night had been really fun and full of good conversation and laughter. When it was near closing time, and most inhibitions had been lost by the amount they’d all had to drink, the topic of conversation had turned to sex. Obviously.

 

Who’d had it in the wildest places, who’d had the most awkward first time, and who’d had the best sex ever were the points that had turned to a competition with free drinks as the prize.

 

Key had taken the wildest place win, with him boldly admitting that he’d had sex in a government building, during the day. Taemin had taken the awkward first time, confessing that within the first thrust, he realized that sex had not been a thing for him. Surprisingly, at least to him, Jinki had taken the story about the best sex. He didn’t share too many intimate details about it, just that it had left him rattled and unable to function (or to even think clearly) for the remainder of the weekend.

 

Some hoots and hollering later, Key protested their friends’ insinuations and made it clear that he and Jinki hadn’t had sex. That had just brought about even more cheers and questions for Jinki who had laughed them all off and demanded his free drink be ordered before last call.

 

The conversation dwindled as everyone made their way home, so Jinki was unable to miss the way that his boyfriend looked him up and down with a hungry expression on his face. Jinki felt arousal stir in his groin, wanting very much to experience the promise that Key held in his eyes.

 

During their walk back to Jinki’s apartment, the two of them were quiet; the silence wasn’t awkward though, it was full of anticipation. Even though he hadn’t intended it at the time, Jinki intrinsically knew that Key had taken his story as a challenge and he couldn’t wait to see how the other man dealt with that.

 

It was clear that Jinki was sure to enjoy how Key worked through the challenge, with how he was pushed against the wall of the doorway as soon as his front door clicked shut. Key didn’t swoop down to kiss Jinki, however, the way he usually did when they found themselves desperate to be together. This time, Key hovered, his lips a hairsbreadth from Jinki’s, tempting the shorter man with the moist breath he felt against his lips.

 

Impatient and far too aroused already, Jinki tipped his chin up, leaning forward to kiss Key, only for his boyfriend to anticipate his move and remain so close yet too far. An unrestrained whine left Jinki’s lips, surprising him, but making Key’s lips quirk into a smirk before bringing his hands to cup Jinki’s neck. With Key’s long fingers resting on either side of his neck and his thumbs gently caressing his jaw line, Jinki’s breath shuddered.

 

Key pulled his lips away from the close proximity to Jinki’s, and raising up to plant the most delicate of kisses to his forehead. As Jinki’s eyes fell closed, Key’s lips descended upon his eyelids, then the tip of his nose, and then the corner of his mouth, until finally, finally, they landed on Jinki’s lips.

 

The anticipation had Jinki swelling to full hardness in his jeans, and Key had done nothing but kiss him. But once Key started to kiss him, Jinki felt like he was being devoured from the inside. The precise and delicious licks were familiar but still perfectly poignant in their effort to make Jinki fall apart. Jinki felt his knees weaken with the ferocity of Key’s kiss. The only way he maintained himself upright was that one of Key’s hands trailed down from his neck, caressing down his torso and pinning his body against the wall.

 

With a last swipe of his tongue, Key pulled back from the intense kiss and from leaning against Jinki’s body. Jinki felt the need to chase his boyfriend’s lips, wanting more of the passionate embrace. He didn’t know that someone could bring him so close to falling apart with the ease that Key seemed to have. Like Key had the power to elicit reactions from Jinki that others had never come close to provoking.

 

It was easy for Jinki to lose himself in the swelling desire he felt for Key. Even when Key pulled back and quietly led Jinki to the bedroom with their hands tangled between them, Jinki couldn’t help but let the excitement mount. He knew that they were headed towards his bedroom but he knew that Key would be taking him out of this world in a few minutes.

 

After being proved correct, for a much longer amount of time than either of them had anticipated, the two of them laid together trying to catch their breaths.

 

“I’m not sure who taught you the thing with your tongue, or that thing you did during the second time, but I would like to send them flowers,” Jinki said after his stammering heart and overworked lungs settled.

 

Key laughed in response, “Just wait till I show you all my tricks.”

 

♫ Si otros han sido tu escuela  
Yo seré tu graduación  
Cuando incluyas en la cama el corazón ♫

 

Their sex life was… active, to say the least. Jinki and Key were compatible not only within their relationship, but also in the bedroom. Their first time had set, perhaps not expectations, but certainly a starting point.

 

The time spent in bed was both adventurous and comfortable for the two of them, if their post coital conversations had taught Jinki anything.

 

There had been one time, where after a few rounds and nearly two and a half hours of having sex, Jinki and Key had shared a look of incredulity and laughed for another fifteen minutes. The bliss they felt had been so uncontainable that when Minho had come over for dinner, he’d taken one look at the pair of them and turned back around.

 

“Yeah, you guys are gross,” Minho had said, closing the door behind him.

 

Jinki looked over at his boyfriend sitting across from him at the small table he had in his kitchen, knowing that his expression was full of the fond feeling he’d yet to put a label on. “I’m pretty sure he could sense what we were doing before he got here.”

 

Key shrugged. “He should’ve expected it. It’s not like he’s never walked in on me in the middle of it.”

 

“Oh my God,” Jinki laughed. With being Key’s best friend for years, Jinki could only imagine what Minho had walked in on over the years. “Poor Minho.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘poor Minho’? He’s learned more things from walking in on me than anywhere else,” Key chuckled.

 

“I wonder why he didn’t stay for dinner then,” Jinki pondered out loud. “If he’s used to stuff like that, why did he call us gross?” When he got no answer, Jinki looked at Key, who he found looking down at his hands that he had clasped on top of the table. “Key?”

 

Key cleared his throat and looked back up to meet Jinki’s gaze, and Jinki could see the same fond look that he saw when he looked in a mirror. “Its different this time.”

 

There was a light dusting of pink on the apples of Key’s cheekbones, something that Jinki had never seen despite their sex life and how public they were with their affections. It was physically less noticeable than the flush that overtook Key’s face when he was in the throes of pleasure, but it made Jinki’s heart pound harder than it ever had in the other man’s presence.

 

Jinki’s mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton, drying up completely, even though he was dying to prompt Key into more of an explanation. He swallowed the little saliva that seemed to be evaporating quickly, but before he could open his mouth, Key continued.

 

“I love you, Jinki.” Key said in a firm voice while his eyes were searching for something in Jinki’s own. “That’s why it’s different.”

 

“I love you, too,” Jinki replied, not even taking a second to think about it. He knew it was true. He had avoided thinking about his feelings because he had been afraid that Key didn’t feel the same. Sometimes when Jinki saw Key being a social butterfly who was comfortable with strangers and fearless, he didn’t know if they were meant to last, but seeing Key’s smile now, sharing those feelings, made him feel incredibly secure in their relationship.

 

And that night, as they were rocking together, bodies grinding together, sweat easing the friction between them, Jinki could still see the love burning bright in Key’s eyes.

 

♫ Dicen por ahí que tu terrible fama de ligera  
Ha venido a pintarme un par de cuernos en la molleja ♫

 

Despite how happy Jinki and Key were with their relationship and with each other, there was always something looming over them. The constant need of other people to interfere and judge the two of them for what they had done in the past and what they could do in the future. While it was Key who usually dealt with the brunt of the judgment, it was Jinki who had to hear all the "well-meaning" opinions and interferences of the people around them.

 

It drove Jinki crazy that people thought that they were entitled to speak to them directly about their baseless concerns.

 

The worst part was that it wasn't even people who mattered who chose to speak up on the subject. Jinki's parents were completely enamored with Key and how well he treated their son. Key's grandmother, whom Key claimed was the only person whose opinion mattered to him, had also been quick to like and welcome Jinki.

 

Strangers and supposed friends alike thought it was their duty to warn Jinki about how things could go wrong in his relationship. From whispered comments not intended for his ears to confrontations, Jinki had heard all the people's concerns.

 

"He's just using you," a random stranger accosted Jinki in the bathroom of the geosciences building. He stood over Jinki, using his height intending to be intimidating.

 

"Um, what?" Jinki questioned as he tried to get around the stranger and get to the faucets in order to wash his hands.

 

"Your supposed boyfriend," the guy said, not moving out of Jinki's way. Jinki could see now that the guy was attempting to be imposing to get his attention.

 

_Did this guy just wait here and hear me pee?_ Jinki thought to himself as he looked at the clear distaste on the man's face. "Okay, that's nice to hear."

 

"Don't you care at all?" The guy questioned; his slicked back hair not shifting a millimeter even when he shot a sharp look at Jinki.

 

"About what?"

 

"About Key using you to make himself more desirable." The guy answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

"Oh, is that what he's doing?" Jinki asked, honestly a little grossed out that this guy wouldn't let him wash his hands.

 

"Well obviously. People want what they can't have and since he's off the market, he's the hottest commodity right now. I just wanted to let you know so that you're not hurt when he kicks your ass to the curb."

 

"Thanks for that," Jinki shrugged. It had come to his attention that for every person who was supportive of he and Key's relationship, there was two that were sure that there was some mischief going on. "Can I wash my hands now?"

 

The guy got out of Jinki's way finally, only to watch him through the mirror in front of the sinks. "I know he'll sleep with anything that moves, but I hope you don't honestly believe that he'd settle for someone like you."

 

With a scoff and a roll of his eyes, the guy left the bathroom.

 

Jinki shuddered; he didn't understand why all these people were concerned with him and how fragile (or stupid) they thought him.

 

"I just don't think he's a good influence on you," Jinki's friend Joon commented quietly. The two of them were sitting in one of the many dining halls on campus one afternoon, as Joon had invited his previously favorite dongsaeng out for a meal. They'd been talking about courses and workloads when the conversation changed abruptly.

 

"I don't see how I've changed," Jinki replied with a sigh. He could already feel the tension in his muscles begin to rise.

 

"Not yet," Joon murmured. "I'm just saying that I'm worried about how your relationship with him will affect you in the long term."

 

"Um, I'll be happier?" Jinki suggested, quirking an eyebrow up. He wasn't sure where this was coming from, seeing as Joon hadn't even met Key yet. "He makes me happy, hyung."

 

"Yeah, but for how long?" Joon asked. "How can you guarantee that you two will be happy for a long time to come?"

 

"I don't think anyone ever knows that when they venture into a new relationship," Jinki explained. "It's always a risk, but one I'm willing to take because of how I feel for Key."

Joon sighed and put his fork down, looking directly at Jinki with pity in his eyes. "Things won't work out if only one of you is putting forth effort."

 

"I don't know what you're saying, Joon-hyung," Jinki answered. He really didn't know where this concern was coming from, especially because Jinki and Key kept their relationship pretty private.

 

"Look, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but you're one of my favorite juniors," Joon prefaced. Jinki braced himself for the words that were sure to follow; words he'd heard over and over from people that didn't know what the hell they were talking about. "I think that Key is cheating on you. Or he will be soon enough."

 

Jinki cleared his throat, careful to keep his expression neutral. He'd heard this from several people, and in the beginning he'd argued against their claims only to be called delusional and naïve. "What makes you say that?"

 

"Well," Joon sighed again, as if it was a terrible burden that he was carrying. "There's this guy in my dance group…"

 

Jinki wanted to laugh already. He'd known that Key and Taemin had become nearly inseparable over the past couple of months and they never stopped discovering things they had in common. Jinki also knew that Taemin was ace. And aromantic.

 

"Uh huh," Jinki said, humoring his friend.

 

"Key is always hanging around during practice and they always leave together, holding hands and just being really close," Joon explained. If his friend had stopped there, Jinki would have understood where the concern could have stemmed from and how Joon thought it was his duty as a friend to inform Jinki of a possible betrayal, but he didn't. "It's pretty obvious that everyone knows Key's history, and I don't doubt for a second that he is capable of cheating on you. People like him don't respect what it means to be in a relationship."

 

"Okay then," Jinki replied coolly while seething internally. Why did people always want to judge Key even though they didn't know him? It truly baffled Jinki, but he hoped that his love and care for the other man would eclipse all the shit and quick judgment that he got. "But I suggest you get to know my boyfriend before you go off making judgements based on gossip and rumor alone. And thanks for thinking that I’m so much of an idiot that I can’t make decisions for myself. Asshole."

 

♫ Que tengo que sacarte del barrio y del país  
Si es que quiero darle a esta historia un final feliz ♫

 

"I'm just saying," Min laughed loudly. Jinki cringed at both her loud laughter and the comment that had come before it. They were out with some of Key's friends; all of them wanted to show support for Min's first time DJing at a local club even though Jinki wasn't a fan of the music.

 

"Way to ruin the mood," Minho said with a glare. "I can't believe I share half my name with you."

 

Key giggled and Jinki was glad to see he hadn't taken the comment to heart. He still squeezed his boyfriend's hand in reassurance, but he got a quick squeeze back that meant that Key was okay. They'd developed this kind of silent conversation with the realization that Jinki couldn't always tolerate hanging out with some of Key's … acquaintances for a long period of time.

 

First squeeze was to check in. One squeeze back was "I'm okay." Two squeezes were "Let's leave soon." One tight squeeze held was "Let's get the hell out of here now."

 

"It was just a joke," Woohyun assured everyone in their overstuffed booth.

 

Most of the people present were well on their way to being completely shit-faced, but Jinki had been elected designated driver by the people he carpooled with. That wasn't so bad for him, since tipsy Key was needy and cute as hell. Drunk Minho wasn't so bad either, he just made everything into a competition. Minho's boyfriend, Jonghyun, was probably the worst one. And only because he got weepy while he talked about all the things people should be doing to fight for social justice.

 

Jinki couldn't say the same for the rest of the people that were currently running up an incredibly high bar tab.

 

"It wasn't a joke," Min hiccupped, a smile still plastered on her face. Her blond hair had begun to stick to her face from the sweat of all the dancing and the alcohol overheating her body. "Key knows that it's the truth, that's why he wasn't offended, unlike the rest of you sensitive losers."

 

"Come on Min, cut it out," Amber said from beside her friend.

 

"No, listen, listen," Min kept going. Jinki felt Key let go of their entangled hands, only to slide his arm over the back of Jinki's shoulders. Jinki looked over to his boyfriend, loving the way that Key was slightly taller than him, making Jinki have to lift his chin the slightest bit to look at him directly. "Key has had a fling with or fucked like, like at least half of our campus…"

 

I love you Key mouthed to Jinki, not interrupting his friend's rather inappropriate rant. Jinki felt himself blush, but he didn't look away from the other boy's face.

 

I love you too Jinki mouthed in return, watching another signature blinding smile grace Key's face.

 

It was so easy to tune out all of the hate and nonsense that surrounded them for most of their lives if Jinki was looking at Key. Just looking at his boyfriend was enough to bring him joy and light and a bunch of other adjectives that he couldn't think of right now as Key leaned in to press a chaste kiss against his lips.

 

"If Jinki wants the fairytale ending that we all know he does," Min finished off, "he'll have to move Key far far away from here. Like, to Argentina or something."

 

♫ Si supieran la ternura inmensa que hay en ti  
Y todo lo que haces por mi ♫

 

Jinki was in distress.

 

He was in the middle of midterms and things were just piling up around him; piling up so high that he couldn't seem to figure out how to get the hell out or even which way was up. He had four exams for three different classes and that was only part of his problem.

 

The real problem was that he was taking too many hours and had too much to do and not enough time in the day to be able to handle all of it. Not to mention that he still had to fulfill his work study hours and somehow remember to eat and sleep in between all of those things.

 

Needless to say, he wasn't faring so well.

 

For a very good reason, Jinki had never taken so much course work in a single semester. He'd wanted to pace himself so that he didn't have to deal with things like this, but unfortunately, his very demanding minor had different ideas.

 

Locked in his apartment for the entire weekend before midterm week was upon him, Jinki hadn't seen the sun in approximately 48 hours, much less his very precious, very attention starved boyfriend. It had also probably been disconcerting that he hadn’t been answering any phone calls or text messages, but he hadn’t had the time.

 

During a momentary mini-crisis on Sunday night in which Jinki was sure that he was destined to fail all his courses and somehow become a social pariah, he heard a faint knocking on his door.

 

"Jinki?" He heard a low voice call out. "Are you in here? Babe?"

 

"I-I'm in here," Jinki called back, a little surprised by how rough his voice sounded from disuse. He should have at least taken a water break, Jinki chided himself silently.

 

Key's surprised face appeared as Jinki's bedroom door opened. "Jinki, are you okay?"

 

The surprise quickly turned to concern as Jinki watched Key surveyed the state of the room and himself. "I'm just, you know, dealing with midterm stuff." Jinki tried to shrug or appear unaffected even though he was pretty sure the other boy could see right through him. It may have been the stacks of books and papers strewn all over his desk and bed, or the state in which Jinki found himself in, but Key rubbed at his temples in consideration.

 

"Okay then," Key replied. "Time for a break."

 

Jinki cringed when he heard the words spill from Key's mouth. "I really cannot afford to take a break," Jinki tried to explain. "I'm already behind on my studying and I have to review some of my essays and projects that are due this week."

 

"Your brain isn't functioning right now," Key insisted. "Let me think for you for a tiny bit."

 

"Key, -"

 

"Key nothing, get up, come on," Key instructed, beckoning Jinki towards him. "You're gonna grab a shower while I order some food."

 

"I don't see how that would help with the studying or the reviewing," Jinki pouted, a little annoyed that he'd been interrupted with inconsequential things like showering and eating real food (as opposed to the cereal bars he'd been surviving off of all weekend).

 

Regardless, Jinki allowed himself to be manhandled into the bathroom, where Key had helped him undress, encouraging him with soft kisses when he began to panic about the work he should be doing, but had not joined him in the shower.

 

After shampooing his hair, Jinki was starting to see what the benefits to a shower could be in the midst of studying. He was starting to feel better, a bit more like himself, as he washed his body and scrubbed away at the lingering distress that he could feel alleviating a bit. When he'd stood under the warm spray of the shower for far longer than he could excuse, Jinki finally took to drying himself and putting on the clothes that Key had left for him on the rack near the door.

 

When he exited the bathroom, Jinki felt himself get the tiniest bit emotional at the scene he saw there. Key was finishing clearing up one of his many work stations; this one was a pile of textbooks on the living room coffee table. The couch had also been cleared of the laundry Jinki had left there to be put away later.

 

Jinki was a little overwhelmed with how grateful he felt for his boyfriend who understood that basic human needs should come before overstressing oneself.

 

"There you are," Key said, catching sight of Jinki standing by the door of the bathroom. "I put your books in a pile by the window and don't worry I put bookmarks in all the spots where you had them open."

 

"Thank you," Jinki said simply. He swallowed the small lump in his throat, and he took a seat next to his boyfriend on the couch.

 

"You're welcome," Key replied as he moved to one end of the couch before patting his lap, summoning Jinki. When his head hit Key's lap, Jinki could feel himself unwinding with fingers carding through his wet hair. "The food will be here in a few minutes."

 

"Okay," Jinki acknowledged, but let his eyes fall closed at the careful ministrations that were ever so comforting.

 

"You should have called me," Key scolded lightly, still working his fingers against Jinki's scalp. "You didn't have to go through all of this by yourself."

 

"You have midterms too," Jinki reasoned aloud. "I didn't want to bother you."

 

Key scoffed, "We could have kept each other sane, Jinki."

 

"Mmh."

 

"And you know that I'll always be here for you," Key added.

 

In that moment, Jinki felt so loved and cared for that he allowed himself to relax enough to sleep. It wasn’t a very long nap, but it re energized him enough to start thinking clearly. When he woke to the smell of delicious food, his stomach grumbled demandingly, but Jinki smiled sleepily at his boyfriend. A lot of the time that Jinki spent with Key he spent amazed that someone could be so caring and sweet, but he was going to bask in it until Key had enough of him. With that thought, Jinki sat up and dug into the food that was already set up at the coffee table.

 

And when he felt the need to get back to his studies, Key stayed to edit his papers due later in the week, like the angel that he was.

 

♫ Sabrían que el camino andado antes de aquí  
Era preparado para mi ♫

 

“Oh man, where did you learn to do that?” Jinki asked, amazed at the way that Key was chopping vegetables for a simple stew that they were cooking together.

 

“Um, I was sleeping with an aspiring chef for a while,” Key shrugged, continuing with his food preparation.

 

“Shit, that is so cool,” Jinki said for the fifth time. “Do you think you could teach me to do that too?”

 

Key laughed but nodded and pulled Jinki between him and the cutting board, showing him how to hold the knife against the next carrot.

 

This wasn’t the first time that Key displayed skills that he’d learned from one of the people he’d been with previously. It never ceased to amaze Jinki that his boyfriend was so good at learning things and perfecting them quickly.

 

Where Key was a pro in the kitchen, Jinki still struggled to make himself something that required any kind of skill. It was funny that they complemented each other in ways that made them work so well together.

 

When Jinki was headed to an internship interview, Key had come by to help him pick out something to wear. It had been a hectic hour; trying to get everything paired together with Jinki feeling confident enough that he knew the interviewer wouldn’t turn him away at the door based on what he was wearing.

 

“You’ve got to iron that,” Key said as they put the final selection out on a hanger. Jinki looked at the outfit and at Key in despair. He didn’t have an iron and only an hour left before he had to leave for the interview.

 

“I don’t own an iron,” Jinki all but whimpered. “I don’t know why I didn’t even account for that?”

 

“I don’t think there’s enough time for me to drive to my place grab my iron and come back,” Key said in a composed voice. Jinki knew that the interview was his, but he thought that Key would at least be a little bit worried about his dilemma. “Hey, your building has a dryer right?”

 

“Yes?” Jinki asked more than he responded. He didn’t understand why Key was thinking about that now. “I don’t see how that matte-”

 

Key waved his hands to shush Jinki before getting up off the spot on Jinki’s bed that he had been occupying for the last hour. “Go take a shower and I’ll take care of your clothes.” Jinki looked questioningly at his boyfriend, but he knew better than to doubt Key when he had a determined look on his face. “Just trust me. And don’t forget to put conditioner in your hair.”

 

Jinki gave Key one last skeptical before being ushered towards the bathroom door. Instead of worrying about what his boyfriend was doing, Jinki scrubbed away at himself, letting the warm water wash away some of his insecurities about the interview.

 

By the time he made it our of the bathroom, a cloud of steam coming out with him, Jinki felt a little bit better and a little more confident. It definitely helped that as soon as he walked out, Key was standing there holding his clothes that looked, while not as crisp as when ironed, good enough for an interview.

 

“How did you-” Jinki questioned as Key smiled at him brightly.

 

“There was this person I messed around with,” Key explained, moving forward and fishing underwear from Jinki’s drawers. “They didn’t like to go home in rumpled clothes and they told me that if you put wrinkled clothes in a dryer with a wet towel, something about the steam evaporating and pulling the wrinkles…”

 

“They were a genius,” Jinki proclaimed quickly and leaned in to give Key a quick peck on the lips. “And by extension you are a lifesaver. Thanks.”

 

Key simply smiled and thrust the clothes at Jinki. “I know, now hurry up, you’ve still got to get yourself put together!”

 

♫ Ven y abrázame sin miedos  
Y dame un beso a la salud de los chismosos ♫

 

After Jinki got the internship position at the publishing firm, he was ecstatic. He’d been working on the literary magazine for a while, so getting to actually work with people who got to publish books for a living was incredible. As an intern he didn’t get to do anything particularly important, but he got to sit in on a lot of meetings that gave him a good understanding of what went on in the company.

 

He was flying high, with a majority of his courses lightening up in load before the end of the semester and his internship going well. Not to mention how great things had been going with Key, too. Jinki was pretty sure that nothing could bring him down, with how happy he was.

 

It only served to prove his point when one of his superiors at the publishing firm invited him and a plus one to a company retreat. Jinki felt like if he did a good enough job, he could be working his way up to a permanent position in the company. That would just be the icing on top of the proverbial cake of his life at the moment.

 

Jinki had, of course, gone home and invited Key immediately. Even though they had only been together for a few months, the two of them were constantly in one another’s apartments. If Jinki knew that Key had to work on a paper, he made his way to Key’s after class or after his internship to have dinner there. On the other hand, if Key wasn’t too busy with school work, then he went to Jinki’s after class because he had a bigger apartment and better takeaway restaurants nearby.

 

“Are you sure that it’ll be okay if I go?” Key had asked, the faintest bit of reluctance on his face.

 

“Yeah!” Jinki assured him. “I told my team leader that I would be bringing my boyfriend. And it’s not like there aren’t other gay people in the company.”

 

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure,” Key explained, a smile overtaking his doubt. “It’s just that this is so grown up, you know? Going to a company event with my boyfriend.”

 

Jinki had laughed and agreed that it seemed like they were adults even though they didn’t feel like it half the time.

 

On the day of the company retreat, Jinki went to pick Key up from his apartment since he was sure that his boyfriend would be packing much more than he would, even though the event was for a single day. He figured it would be easier to pick Key up than to have him travel to his apartment with everything he was sure to be carrying.

 

His assumptions proved to be correct as Jinki saw Key walking out of his building with two large tote bags, one in each of his hands.

 

Jinki pushed off his car, where he’d been leaning after Key assured him that he didn’t need to come up to his apartment since they were already running a little late, and walked towards Key to help him with the heavy looking bags.

 

“Oh look, there’s another one,” a woman said loudly as Jinki took one of the bags from Key. Jinki looked around to see what the lady was talking about loudly, but there were three older ladies sitting on a bench near the entrance of the building, so he wasn’t sure what they were talking about.

 

“Just ignore them, babe,” Key said, annoyance seeping into his words.

 

“Huh? What are they-” Jinki asked, confused but interrupted by the ladies speaking up.

 

“I don’t know why he lives in an area with families if he just keeps bringing random men to the apartment,” one of the women said.

 

“He’s so cheap looking too,” her friend added maliciously. “I’ve never seen a proper young man in such tight clothing.”

 

Jinki looked at Key, raising an eyebrow in question. His boyfriend wasn’t wearing anything remotely scandalous; Key was dressed appropriately for a company picnic where they would be playing games with Jinki’s coworkers. His jeans were definitely not the tightest Jinki had seen on him, and Key was wearing a sensible t-shirt and vest.

 

“Those ahjummas don’t have anything better to do than sit out here and judge others,” Key said loudly enough for the older women to hear what he was saying. “They like to pretend they’re better than everyone else.”

 

Jinki snorted and opened the trunk of his car to put in the tote bags.

 

“See, and he’s rude to boot.” A voice carried over to them. “That other young man at least looks respectable, I wonder what he sees in this riff-raff.”

 

With the bags safely in the trunk, Jinki walked over to where Key was clearly seething next to the passenger side door. Instead of trying to think of something to say to soothe Key, Jinki simply wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He knew that Key genuinely didn’t care what people thought of him, but that he hated when people were mean gossips.

 

“Let's give them something to talk about,” Jinki said as he saw Key’s features relax as he gave in to the embrace. Jinki tilted his face up a fraction so that his lips would line up perfectly with Key’s, like they did every time. A smirk appeared on Key’s lips before he leaned down to catch Jinki’s lips between his.

 

As they heard the outraged squawks coming from somewhere behind them, Jinki enjoyed the feeling of not only Key’s kisses, but of everything in life coming together for him. And how it was just the beginning.

 

♫ Si el pasado te enseño a besar así  
Bendito sea el que estuvo antes de mi  
No es dama la que se abstiene  
Dama es la que se detiene cuando encuentra  
Lo que tu encontraste aquí  
Si el pasado te enseño a tocarme así  
Benditos los que estuvieron antes de mi  
Si otros han sido tu escuela  
Yo seré tu graduación  
Cuando incluyas en la cama al corazón ♫


End file.
